


do you know what you got into

by mysterixn



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crush at First Sight, Dionysus Is Hot, Dionysus with a braid, Explicit Sexual Content, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Temporary Character Death, This is Hades, We all know there's temporary death, Zagreus is horny and gay, blowjob, rimming (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterixn/pseuds/mysterixn
Summary: Zagreus gets a very overwhelming crush on Dionysus the first time he sees him, and he grapples with controlling his lust while trying to escape the Underworld.He doesn't succeed very well.Aka, a bunch of times that Zag jerks off in his room and one time he Sucks That Sweet D
Relationships: Dionysus/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Megaera/Zagreus (mentioned)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 102





	do you know what you got into

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I wrote this because I am a SIMP for Dionysus, everyone who knows me can tell you this. This needed to get out of my brain so badly. I am very attached to you, Mr. Dionysus.
> 
> Uhhhhh if anything seems weird, let me know, AO3 says I have 4215 words but Google Docs says I have 4230, so idk what happened to 15 words.
> 
> Two guesses as to what song the title is from

The first time Zagreus saw Dionysus, he nearly dropped his jaw. The other gods and goddesses he had seen so far had been lovely, for sure (he could hardly get Aphrodite out of his mind), but Dionysus was a _marvel_. His dark skin contrasted with the deep purple of his luscious hair, and his arms were so gloriously _thick_ , exposed by the lavender chiton that just barely covered the important parts. He had a blush high on his cheeks as he held up his wine glass in toast to the young Chthonic prince. “Heeey, there, Zag, man, how’s it going? Look, you have got to get here with the rest of us already, we've been saving you a spot! Let me see what I can do, make life a little sweeter for you in the meantime!” greeted Dionysus, his voice melodic and flowing, and it took every ounce of willpower Zagreus possessed to not immediately whimper. It would not do to make a horrible first impression on a god, no matter how salacious his thoughts were, and so Zagreus simply graciously accepted the boon and went about his run.

But for the rest of the run, Zagreus could barely concentrate. With each bash of Aegis, Dionysus’ sweet voice echoed through his mind, and with each pause in the reckless mayhem, his mind wandered to running his fingers through the flowing purple hair, tugging Dionysus in for a kiss to taste the saccharine purple wine that Dionysus had teased, touching and licking each exposed inch of flesh – especially those _thick thighs_ , blood and darkness. Zagreus could barely understand where these thoughts had come from, or why they were overwhelming him so _much_ ; in fact, the next time he encountered Dionysus in his run, he was dangerously low on health, having made some sloppy mistakes after imagining sliding his hands under Dionysus’ loose chiton.

He gratefully approached the offered boon, and was once more greeted with Dionysus’ honeyed voice (and handsome body). “Oof, Zag, look, I know you're not in a good spot right now, you must be really out of sorts! Though maybe this might numb the pain a bit!” Dionysus said, concern evident in his tone, and Zagreus suppressed a snort at that. He _was_ out of sorts, but certainly not for whatever reason Dionysus was worried about – he certainly wouldn’t suspect Zagreus of wanting nothing more than to worship his body, and Zagreus absolutely wanted to keep it that way. Dionysus offered him a buff that would restore health at the end of a room if he needed it, and Zagreus gratefully took it, immediately feeling more invigorated. He spared one last look at Dionysus, who regarded him with a sly smile, and blushed furiously, nearly sprinting to exit the room.

Despite his best efforts, Zagreus ended up climbing out of the river Styx, wiping off the excess blood. Hypnos giggled at him as he went past. “Wow, it looks like the hydra got you this time! He must be really tough, huh?” 

Zagreus snorted. “That’s one way of putting it,” he said, making a beeline to his room. Hades didn’t even glance up at his presence, giving Zagreus mixed feelings, but he ignored them for now.

Zagreus made it to his room, and immediately flopped back onto his bed. He closed his eyes and let the thoughts run through his mind that he had tried – mostly unsuccessfully – to suppress during his run, particularly the ones that ran even more naughty than the first. He imagined lifting the hem of Dionysus’ chiton and finding his thick cock, throbbing and hard for him. He imagined taking him in hand, feeling the weight of him, and licking away the bead of precum at the tip. He figured Dionysus would taste sweet, being the god of wine, and he groaned as he reached for his cock, which was throbbing after being ignored for so long. Zagreus gripped himself as he thought about taking Dionysus in his mouth, having the god's large hands slide into his hair and encourage him further down, making a sloppy mess all over his thick cock… 

Zagreus came embarrassingly quickly – but he had been frustrated and horny throughout his entire run, so it wasn't entirely unexpected. Warm cum trickled down his fingers, and he trembled as he came down from his high. He stared up at the ceiling, all of his feelings crashing into him at once. _What do I do now?_

It turned out that Dionysus liked to show up during his runs, and frequently. One such time, Zagreus had recently acquired a bottle of nectar from some particularly nasty shades, and he immediately decided it was important to give it to Dionysus. Having a crush kind of did that. 

“Lord Dionysus, it's been great getting to know you, so, please accept this humble offering.” Zagreus said, holding out the bottle of nectar. Dionysus' face immediately brightened, and the nectar disappeared from his hand and appeared in Dionysus', looking so much smaller in the god's hand than it had in his. 

“Now that is something, a right princely gift, there, Zag, and just so happens I got something here I have been meaning to give you!” Dionysus said with a wink (no, that did _not_ do things to Zagreus, definitely not), and in Zagreus' hands materialized a large, golden cup, overflowing with the same deep pink wine as in Dionysus' cup. 

Zagreus blushed. “Thank you, Dionysus mate.” Dionysus continued to ramble at him as he chose from the selection of boons, and Zagreus simply absorbed the deep, musical voice as he tucked the cup away safely for future use. With the choice of a Hangover boon, he continued onward. 

“Oof,” Zag groaned, swiping blood out of his hair as he waded out of the river Styx. Hypnos gave him a funny look – _shut up, Hypnos, I don't want to hear about how I was killed by butterflies_ – but said nothing, merely grinned at him. Zagreus walked past the massive desk where Hades sat, ignoring his father completely as he peered at the list of wares that the Contractor possessed. He was just about to close the list, for there was nothing particularly interesting at the moment (that he could afford) when he saw a name that caught his eye. _Dionysus._ Zagreus took a closer look, and found a new item for purchase… for his bedroom. 

Zagreus looked around furtively, requisitioned it from the Contractor, and immediately disappeared to his bedroom. 

The portrait was… stunning, to say the least. Dionysus' sly smile was captured perfectly, and his hair looked nearly as silky and soft as in real life. It hung on the wall nearby his bed, allowing him to stare at it whenever he wanted – which, of course, Zagreus was doing now as he slid his hand beneath his tights. Dionysus would be so strong compared to him, so much bigger in every way, and would be able to manhandle him into any position he wanted. Zagreus imagined Dionysus grabbing his hips and turning him onto his stomach, lifting his ass up so that the god could bite at the soft swell of his ass cheek. Zagreus would whimper as Dionysus' lips moved closer inward, and would be caught off guard by the first swipe of a tongue over his hole.

Zagreus properly stripped off his tights and clambered onto the bed, facing the deliciously taunting portrait. Stroking himself, he imagined Dionysus licking long strokes over his hole, his large hands easily holding Zagreus in place, groaning as he pressed his tongue inside the furl of muscle as if it was the sweetest flavor he had ever tasted. Dionysus would tease him, he had no doubt about that – his fingers coming to tease at his balls and his taint, tugging at his rim, but not quite pressing inside until Zagreus _whined_ and begged for it. Dionysus would chuckle then, and slide a finger in alongside his teasing tongue. It would be so _thick_ , stretching Zagreus out so much, and if his fingers were that big, how much would he have to prep to take his _cock._

Zagreus groaned, the name “ _Dionysus_ ” escaping him as he came all over his hand, staring at the portrait on his wall. 

It was clearly a good investment. 

It took a couple more attempts to find Dionysus again – he still hadn't cleared Elysium, thanks to that bastard-who-never-shut-up Theseus and his blessings from the gods – but his heart skipped a beat when he approached his reward in a random room in Asphodel and heard the telltale signs of revelry and laughter. Calling upon his father's name, he accepted the boon. Dionysus' smiling face greeted him once more. “How's it going, Zag, man, it's been a while! You know, I get a sense of when I'm being worshipped, and so few mortals are doing it these days, so truly, thank you for the other night!” 

Zagreus immediately realized that _the other night_ had been when he put up the portrait of Dionysus in his room, and blushed furiously. Stammering, he managed, “Uh, yea, haha, you're more than welcome mate. Did… did you have any idea of what I was doing?” He _had_ to know, in case that portrait was a liability. Sneaky Contractor, putting in portraits that possessed a semblance of feeling. 

“Nope, none at all! Though I must say, whatever you did, it was quite _invigorating,_ I almost had to go find some lovely ladies to take care of!” Oh fuck, of course Dionysus would only be into women, just his luck. But Dionysus continued. “Or men, of course, a god that appreciates beauty does so in all of its forms,” and Zagreus quickly turned a quiet gasp into a cough. But of course, Dionysus was determined to truly kill him, as the god sighed dreamily. “But no, I plenty enjoyed my hands, thanks to you.”

Zagreus turned bright red, he was sure, and he blindly picked a boon as fast as he could, muttering a _thanks_ as he rushed off to the exit. He could hear Dionysus’ chuckle behind him, and he glanced at the boon he had chosen – _Dionysus’ Aid_. 

Fuck.

He had lasted exactly three more rooms. Nevermind that he had died to the Witches’ Coven, whose attacks were nearly impossible to avoid, giving Hypnos nothing to tease him over. No, he had only lived through three rooms before losing all semblance of proper fighting at the thought of Dionysus _aiding_ him, at the soft laugh and the whispered words _right_ in his ear whenever he requested Dionysus’ help with a particularly annoying enemy. He wanted to fall to his knees right then and there at that honeyed voice, and offer himself to Dionysus however he wanted him. The boon almost felt like an aphrodisiac, twisting the minds of his enemies so that they would die faster at his hands, yet also working on his own mind, each gentle word in his ear further fuel for the flames. 

And so, Zagreus climbed out of the Styx keyed up and eager, barely even bothering to wipe away the excess blood before he dashed over to his room. Nyx raised her eyebrow at him, but he paid her no mind – he'd talk to her later, when he wasn't nearly out of his mind with lust and would probably say or do something stupid. 

Zagreus nearly tore his chiton as he stripped naked, grabbing the vial of oil that he frequently used with Meg before settling on his bed, facing the glorious portrait of the unfairly handsome god. He eagerly grasped himself as he imagined Dionysus whispering in his ear, “ _Need any help with that?_ ” as he wrapped his big hand around Zagreus' cock. He slicked his fingers and imagined it was Dionysus' hand pulling his cheeks apart to tease at his hole, and as he slid one finger in, he imagined how much bigger Dionysus’ fingers would be compared to his own, properly stretching him out and preparing him for more. Unable to help himself, he slid in a second finger, and thought about how Dionysus would whisper sweetly to him about how good he was taking it, how much his pretty little hole was stretched around his big fingers. Zagreus slowly fucked himself on his fingers, already so close to orgasm. “Dionysus,” he cried out, eagerly searching for his prostate, his fingers aching from the angle, but he wasn’t deterred. “Dionysus, _please_ , fuck,” he said, and his fingers found their goal. He trembled and came, spilling all over his hand, and whimpered as he pulled out his fingers. 

Man, he was _fucked_ the next time he saw Dionysus.

Zagreus made a point to gather multiple bottles of nectar by the time he next encountered Dionysus, and he blushed as he saw the familiar purple glass of wine that indicated Dionysus’ presence. (And _maybe_ he had taken Dionysus’ keepsake along with him into Elysium, just to make sure he would be there). Taking a breath, Zagreus said, “Lord Dionysus mate, you have made the mood down here materially less miserable, and I am much obliged,” and held out a bottle of nectar. Immediately, Dionysus appeared, a grin on his face, and Zagreus felt like the breath was knocked out of him. 

Dionysus had braided his hair.

Normally, Dionysus wore his hair loosely tied near the end, allowing most of his hair to flow around his face. Today, however, he wore it in a braid that hung over his right shoulder, interwoven with golden ribbon and tied off at the end with blue silken thread. A few strands still hung loose around his face, highlighting his sharp jawline and plush lips, and the golden ribbon starkly contrasted the deep purple of his hair color. (Zagreus had a fleeting thought about the color of Dionysus' pubic hair, but now was not the time when he already had so much to take in). 

“What, is that for me, why Zag, I mean you really shouldn't have, you know I can't get enough of this stuff, right?” Dionysus said, reaching to grab the nectar from Zagreus' hands. He paused momentarily, looking at Zagreus' waist, and then his smile seemed to get even brighter. “Oh! You even brought along my keepsake, really man, that is so kind of you, I'm glad you're thinking of me so much!”

Zagreus, convinced he could not blush any harder than he currently was, clamored to think of a response. “Ah, yes, I have, Lord Dionysus. Say, is there a particular reason why you, uh…” Zagreus gestured to the braid, not trusting himself not to say something embarrassing about how pretty it looked. 

Dionysus looked down, as if he was just remembering that his hair was in a braid. “Ah, well not particularly! I just really felt the urge to put in some effort today, you know, make a good impression, dress up a bit just for fun. You like it?” It took all of Zagreus' willpower not to nod immediately and vigorously, but somehow he curtailed it. 

“I do. It looks…” _Find the words, don't make an ass of yourself and reveal your big fat crush._ “It looks beautiful.” _Close enough._

Dionysus chuckled. Quietly, so quietly that Zagreus didn't quite know if he heard correctly, he said, “Beautiful, huh,” before eagerly reaching out and taking the nectar from Zagreus' hands. Zagreus swore that Dionysus was being intentional with how much their hands touched as he grasped the bottle, and how their fingers brushed as the nectar left his hands, but Dionysus gave nothing away, simply smiled at Zagreus like he always did. “Well, man, since you are so kind to me today, you get some extra special choices for your boons, how about that?” 

Zagreus smiled. “That would be very appreciated, Lord Dionysus.”

“Please,” Dionysus said, waving his hand, “feel free to drop the Lord title. I know I'm a god and all, but if we're friends, you can call me anything you want, no need for titles.” 

“Well then, Dionysus mate, I would be more than happy to take whatever you're offering,” Zagreus said, then mentally cursed himself for the suggestive wording. 

Dionysus gave him a pointed look, one that sent shivers down his spine. “Is that so,” Dionysus said, more a statement than a question, and Zagreus knew he had gotten the implication, intended or not. Zagreus could do nothing more than nod, lust igniting in his veins as Dionysus regarded him, the mood having just evidently shifted between them. Zagreus stared back, eyes wandering over the delicious expanse of Dionysus' _very_ exposed thighs, the curve of his ass just beginning to be apparent before the loose chiton covered the rest. With his legs crossed, Zagreus couldn't see how much the chiton covered in the middle, but he was willing to guess it wasn't much. Looking more closely like this, Dionysus was quite literally nearly naked, and the thought made Zagreus' mouth water and his cock stir. 

Dionysus raised an eyebrow, and Zagreus blushed, immediately averting his eyes so he wasn't blatantly staring at Dionysus' crotch. “I must say, Zagreus,” Dionysus said, “I am getting _quite_ curious as to how you're worshipping me, because most of the time when mortals offer worship, I don't exactly get the urge to have sex, more just an urge to drink.” Dionysus leaned back ( _How does he do that in midair?_ ) and uncrossed his legs, and Zagreus _definitely_ could not hide the whimper that escaped as a bolt of arousal shot through him, because yes, he was right, that chiton covered _very_ little. Underneath the hem of the cloth, he could see the two large sacks that hung below a thick, long cock, already half-mast. While Zagreus was staring, he realized Dionysus spoke again. “But with you, man, I just get the wonderful feeling of being aroused, and I just don't know what to do with it.” 

Zagreus had already stepped forward before Dionysus had finished his sentence. “Would you let me help?” He could think of nothing more enticing than wrapping his lips around that thick cock and having Dionysus guide him with his big hands tugging at Zagreus' hair. 

Dionysus' smile turned cocky, and he spread his legs just a bit wider to allow Zagreus to step in between them. “Well now, someone is certainly excited. Could it be that you've already thought about this, Zagreus?” 

Zagreus nodded as he reverently touched Dionysus' thighs, marveling at how big they were. He had the briefest confusion about how exactly he was able to touch Dionysus here in the Underworld, but that was very quickly overshadowed by the realization that there was plenty of hard, toned muscle beneath his fingers. _He could crush my head with these and I would thank him,_ Zagreus thought, running his hands up to Dionysus' hips, where the scant amount of chiton was. All he had to do was push back the soft cloth, and he eagerly fell to his knees, right there in the grassy knolls of Elysium. 

He heard Dionysus groan as he scooted in close, and that was all the encouragement he needed to grasp the thick cock in front of him. ( _Oh, it was indeed purple here too_ ). A pearl of precum pooled at the slit, and Zagreus pulled back the foreskin to properly lick at the head, tasting the bittersweet liquid. Dionysus slid his hands into Zagreus' hair, and that prompted him to properly take his cock into his mouth. 

Dionysus was _big,_ bigger than Meg's toys that she always loved to watch him suck on. Zagreus had to stretch his jaw to fit his cock, and at first try, he barely even fit half into his mouth. But Dionysus' hands in his hair, and the strained groans of “That's it, just like that” encouraged Zagreus to continue, and he eagerly sucked on the head, wrapping his hand around what couldn't fit in his mouth. He laved his tongue around every inch he could, reveling in the groans and every time Dionysus gripped his hair just a bit tighter. Slowly, he worked more and more into his mouth, greedily needing as much as he could take from the handsome god in front of him, until the head of Dionysus' cock pressed against the back of his mouth, just starting to tease the thought of going all the way into his throat. 

A sharp tug on his hair made him gasp, and he pulled off Dionysus' cock. Glancing upwards, he saw that Dionysus' bottom lip was bitten and swollen, and he had a strong blush high on his cheeks. It was the hottest thing Zagreus had ever seen. “Zag, man, fuck, you look so hot like that, can I— do you want me to cum in your mouth?” Dionysus asked, his voice low and rough. 

“Yes,” Zagreus rasped, his throat already feeling wrecked. He distantly realized that he was hard, but all he was focused on was the cock in his hand, throbbing and wet from his mouth. “Please, Dionysus, let me suck your cock and make you feel good.” 

Dionysus shuddered, the hand in Zagreus' hair tightening and making him whimper. Of course he was into rough sex — dying all the time made the concept of pain a little less bizarre, and Meg always had ideas for so many deliciously painful ways to tease and torment him in the bedroom. A little hair pulling was definitely enough to get him to take Dionysus' cock in his mouth again, this time with even more enthusiasm. Zagreus took a deep breath, and slowly took the entire length in his mouth, not stopping until it was all the way in his throat, his nose pressed against the soft patch of purple hair.

“Oh, _fuck_ , so good, Zag, just like that,” Dionysus groaned, and Zagreus' cock throbbed. He messily shoved a hand down his tights and stroked himself, the angle uncoordinated and awkward, but still sending sparks of pleasure through him as he sucked on the big cock in front of him. It felt so _good,_ knowing that he was making Dionysus feel good with his mouth, as evidenced by the small, aborted thrusts of his hips, trying to push his cock even deeper into Zagreus' mouth. 

Zagreus eagerly took Dionysus into his throat again and again, hearing Dionysus' breathing speed up. He rolled and squeezed at Dionysus' thick, heavy balls with his unoccupied hand, while he still eagerly worked himself in his pants. Those powerful thighs suddenly tightened around his head, holding him in place all the way down on his cock, and then Dionysus was cumming, straight into his throat so that he had no choice but to swallow. Zagreus couldn’t breathe, couldn’t even move, but it just fueled his desire, and he shuddered as he came all over his fingers.

The tight grip of Dionysus’ thighs around him relented, and he pulled off Dionysus’ cock, taking deep, gasping breaths. He tasted the last droplets of cum in his mouth, sweet and thick on his tongue, and he made a point to look up at Dionysus as he licked him clean. Dionysus trembled above him, his eyes half-closed and his breathing uneven. One of his hands gently stroked through Zagreus’ hair, and he leaned into the touch, slowly coming down from his orgasmic high. 

Zagreus _maybe_ whimpered when Dionysus removed his hands, but Dionysus just chuckled, and reached out to help Zagreus stand back up. He greedily looked at the wet spot at the front of Zagreus’ pants, who blushed fiercely. Dionysus cleared his throat. “Well.”

“I never thought I would make you speechless,” Zagreus said, voice gravelly and rough, and Dionysus grinned at him.

“Oh, it will take more than that to make me speechless, Zag. I may have to properly take you up on that promise to take anything I’m offering once you get up here with the rest of us,” Dionysus said, winking at him, and Zagreus tried not to whimper at the implications. Dionysus just grinned back. “Now, though, I believe you were trying to get out of here, weren’t you?”

Zagreus blinked — he had totally forgotten. Sure enough, Dionysus’ offered boons were laid out beside him. “Yes, I believe I was. I just got a little distracted,” he said, grinning back at Dionysus, who laughed.

“Just a little bit, huh?”

Zagreus figured that didn’t need a reply, judging by how warm his face felt, and he merely hovered his hand over one of the boons, which flowed into him, infusing him with a mild feeling of tipsiness, while also making him feel more invigorated. Looking over at Dionysus, who was blatantly staring at him, he smiled brightly. “I’ll certainly see you again soon, won’t I?”

Dionysus chuckled. “Yes, you most certainly will,” he said, reaching out to take Zagreus’ hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed the back of it as Zagreus stood there surprised, then winked and disappeared, with only a faint purple cloud left behind to mark his presence.

After a moment of shock, Zagreus just grinned and shook his head, took up his shield, and headed into the next lush room of Elysium, feeling more alive and powerful than ever before.

**Author's Note:**

> HOO that was horny. I hope you liked it 😏  
> Thank you to people in the Thanzag Discord that talked with me about Dio/Zag and offering that "Dio gets a sense of when people are worshipping him in some capacity like 'hmm zag my man I'm pretty sure u were paying some kind of respect to me the other day thanks for that man'" after Zag jerks off to thoughts of Dio.
> 
> Let me know how you liked it -- comments are always appreciated!! I'll probably write some more Hades stuff in the future too, because I love these characters to death.
> 
> Also you can't tell me that Dio is actually wearing anything, he's literally barely wearing anything to cover himself.  
> This fic also gave me ideas for aphrodisiacs/mildly manipulative Dio who toys with Zag to do what he wants 👀


End file.
